


For Better or Worse

by Ilearnedtoreadforthis



Series: For You [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilearnedtoreadforthis/pseuds/Ilearnedtoreadforthis
Summary: Tony and Steve stood in front of a judge at city hall, with Natasha and Bucky as their official witnesses and Sarah and Peter as their official cheering section. They had bonded over a year ago and never felt the urgency to have an actual wedding until Peter started to bombard them with questions of when they were getting married.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: For You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017438
Comments: 15
Kudos: 188





	For Better or Worse

**Author's Note:**

> The timing of this fic takes place before the epilogue of the work "For You." I hope you enjoy it!

"I do," Tony said easily. He had always thought that he would be nervous on his wedding day, but nothing felt more right as he looked over at Steve who stood in front of him. And in spite of the day being Friday the thirteenth, he felt it was the luckiest day of his life.

They stood in front of a judge at city hall, with Natasha and Bucky as their official witnesses and Sarah and Peter as their official cheering section. Steve and Tony had bonded over a year ago and never felt the urgency to have an actual wedding until Peter started to bombard them with questions of when they were getting married.

_ “But when?” Peter whined for the fourth time that week. _

_ “Pete, I don’t know. We’ve talked about this before,” Tony rolled his eyes and tossed the calendar Peter handed him to the table. “Papa and I told you over a year ago that we were getting married, so why are you so insistent on us setting a date now?” _

_ Peter avoided eye contact with Tony and looked down at the floor, “I just want you to get married, that’s all.” _

_ Tony watched his son stare down at his shoes before he raised Peter’s face back up to look him in the eye, “Peter?” _

_ Peter looked up at Tony, his lower lip puffed out, with those puppy dog eyes, “P’omise not to laugh?” _

_ Tony looked down at his seven year old son and saw the emotion in his face, “I would never laugh at you.” Tony rubbed his thumb against his little boy’s cheek, “So, tell me.” _

_ “Tell you what?” Steve said as he walked in the kitchen. “Hi sweetheart,” Steve gave Tony a kiss on the cheek and then looked up at Peter. He must have noticed the distressed look on Peter’s face, “Hey, Pete. What’s wrong?” _

_ “He was just about to tell me why he’s been hounding me about us getting married right away,” Tony supplied, giving Peter a soft smile as he did. _

_ Peter looked shyly at Tony and then quickly to Steve and then back to the floor. _

_ “Papa would never laugh at you either,” Tony looked over at Steve, raising his eyebrows in question. “Would you?” _

_ Steve’s face took the appropriate look of offense, “Of course not.” _

_ Peter bit his lip for a moment and looked back up at them, “When you get married, my name will be Peter Rogers.” _

_ Tony and Steve stared at Peter for a moment and when he said nothing else they then looked at each other, Tony shrugging his shoulders. _

_ “Baby, I don’t understand.” Tony said, his eyes returning to his son. “You’re already Peter Rogers. We are just moving the ‘Stark’ to the middle. It’s not changing very much.” _

_ Peter let out a huff, “I know. But you said my ‘ficial name will be Peter Rogers, not Peter Stark.” _

_ “And you don’t want that?” Steve asked. Tony could tell by Steve’s tone that that must have stung him a little bit. _

_ This time Peter jumped up, “No! I do. I wanna be Peter Rogers.” _

_ Tony placed his hand on his own chin and a finger over his own lips, “I don’t understand. Why do you want to be Peter Rogers so badly all of a sudden?” _

_ Peter got shy again, “‘Cause of Emma.” _

_ Tony searched his mind for someone named Emma, “Emma Porter? From your class?” _

_ Peter nodded in response. _

_ “Pete, what does Emma have to do with this?” Steve knelt down next to Peter.  _

_ “Justin Slotnik gets to be behind Emma and sit next to Emma at all the ‘semblies. But if my name is Peter Rogers, I get to.” Peter explained. _

_ “Oh, and you like Emma?” Tony now understood, “And you line up in alphabetical order to go to the assembly?”  _

_ Peter nodded once again, “And the Christmas ‘sembly is the last day of school.” Peter looked as if he was near tears. _

_ “Pete,” Tony talked softly, “I know you want to sit next to Emma, but I don’t think that’s why Papa and I should get married right away.” _

_ “Why not?” _

_ Tony looked down to look at Steve who was still kneeling next to Peter, “What do you mean why not?” _

_ Steve stood up and shrugged his shoulders, looking squarely at Tony, “Well, why not? We already know we want to get married - I asked you over a year ago, you said yes, so - why not?” _

_ “Wait, we are going to let Emma Porter and Justin Slotnik dictate when we get married?” _

_ Steve laughed, “No, but what are we waiting for? Neither of us want a big wedding and if not now, when?” Steve took Tony’s hand and looked lovingly into Tony’s eyes, “We could go to the courthouse and finally make our family official. We’ve waited long enough, don’t you think? And if it takes Emma Porter and Justin Slotnik to get it done, yeah, I say why not.” _

_ Tony couldn’t help but smile as he looked at Steve and then down at Peter whose face had completely lit up, “Okay, but if you get a crush on Lila Cho next, you’re out of luck.” _

_ Peter giggled, “Daddy.” _

_ Tony grabbed the calendar that Peter had brought in so that the three of them could look at the calendar together. “Okay, let’s pick a date.” _

_ “When’s the last day of school?” Peter asked as he leaned over the table practically bouncing on his toes. _

_ Tony pointed to the twentieth of December, prompting Peter to point to the Friday before then, “Here. You need to get married this day.” _

_ Tony shook his head, “Friday the thirteenth. You want us to get married on Friday the thirteenth?” _

_ Peter looked up in question at Tony and Steve.  _

_ “Why not?” Steve shrugged.  _

_ “Okay, why not.” _

So here they stood, two and a half weeks later, as the judge repeated the question to Steve that he had just asked Tony.

“I do.” Steve answered, giving Tony a colossal smile and a quick squeeze of his hands.

They exchanged simple gold bands and when the judge proclaimed them married, a simple kiss. The knowing looks they exchanged, however, were anything but simple. They relayed the depth of their affection for one another, the strength of their relationship for what it has been through only to come out stronger on the other side, and it gave promise that the best was yet to come.

Steve let out a huff of air as Peter crashed into him, hugging him around his waist, “Am I Peter Rogers now?”

“As soon as we have all the paperwork signed and turned in,” Tony replied, running his fingers through Peter’s hair, “you will officially be Peter Stark Rogers.”

Tony smiled at Peter as he fist pumped into the air, “Yesss.”

Natasha put her arm around Tony, coming up from behind and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, “Congrats, Tones. I’m so happy for you.”

Tony returned her hug, “Thanks Nat.” Tony turned to face her, “I mean it. Thanks. For everything. I wouldn’t be here today without you.”

Natasha turned her head and nodded toward Bucky who was congratulating Steve a few feet away, “I could say the same, so I think we’re even.”

“So when do you think he’s going to do it?” Tony asked. Natasha told him last week that she found an engagement ring in Bucky’s drawer.

“Not sure. Christmas maybe.” Natasha looks slyly over at Bucky.

“You two are good together,” Tony smiled at Nat.

Nat bumped Tony’s shoulder with her own, “Come on, Sarah wants to take up all to lunch and if we don’t go now, one of us will start crying.”

Tony and Nat gathered everyone up, and Sarah treated them all to a luncheon to celebrate, telling them to enjoy their weekend because she was watching Peter until Monday. She even treated them to a luxury hotel room for the night, complete with room service.

“This was a beautiful day,” Tony said as he stared out the window of their hotel room. “And this view is spectacular.” 

Steve walked over to Tony, carrying two glasses of champagne, eyeing Tony up and down, “Yes, the view is spectacular.”

Tony turned to Steve, to the man that was now his husband and warmth filled him, “I don’t think we are talking about the same thing.”

Steve smiled at him and handed him a glass, “You have your view, and I have mine.” 

“Have I told you lately how much I love you?” Tony said as he stepped into Steve’s space.

“I was hoping that you were going to show me soon,” Steve whispered as he leaned down and kissed Tony. It wasn’t long before Steve had moved on to his neck, giving passionate kisses along the way.

“Hmmm,” Tony moaned as he tilted his head, giving Steve access to his bonding gland. “I think that can be arranged, but first.” Tony lifted his glass of champagne to Steve, “You need to take this.”

“Why? I thought you loved champagne.” Steve said, setting the glass of champagne down.

“I do. I do. But I don’t think I should have any -,” Tony took a deep breath and felt himself well up, “At least not for eight months or so.”

Tony watched Steve’s face as the words he just spoke registered in his brain. He watched as his eyes widened and his mouth gaped open. He watched as Steve’s eyes travelled down to Tony’s stomach, followed quickly by his hand.

“Are you -” Steve stepped in closer as Tony nodded. “You’re pregnant?”

Tony nodded again, “About five weeks.”

“When did you -?” Steve stammered out.

“A few days ago.” Tony put his hand on top of Steve’s that was still on his stomach. “But I thought that tonight would be the perfect time to tell you. You know, after we were married. I thought something should go in the proper order,” Tony laughed lightly and searched Steve’s face, “Are you happy?”

Steve looked up at Tony, “Oh my God, yes. Yes, I’m very happy, sweetheart. We’re going to have a baby.” Steve paused and rubbed Tony’s stomach gently, “And I can’t believe you didn’t tell Nat already.”

Tony furrowed his eyebrows at Steve, “How do you know I didn’t tell Nat?”

“Who do you think sent the champagne? If she knew, it would have been non-alcoholic.”

“Ah,” Tony snuggled in and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, “I’ve waited eight years to tell you I was pregnant and there was no way I was going to risk Nat telling Bucky and Bucky saying something to you.”

Steve thought about it for a second, “Buck can keep some secrets you know.”

“You mean the ring?” Tony raised an eyebrow at Steve.

“How do you know about that?”

“Nat told me. She found it last week,” Tony tilted his head and looked Steve in the eye, “He put it in his sock drawer for heaven’s sake. Not exactly a stellar hiding place, since she does the laundry.”

Steve closed his eyes and shook his head, “Brilliant.”

“Mhmm, don’t worry, she’ll act surprised.” Tony started kissing Steve’s neck, letting his hands wander down Steve’s back. “Now, wasn’t I about to show you something?”

Steve lifted Tony up off the floor, carrying a giggling Tony bridal style and headed toward the bed, “I think I have something to show you too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
